You Like Me Too Much
by LoathingThee
Summary: Para A Beatle Contest. Ella piensa que es invisible. Él llega para demostrarle lo contrario.


.

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia:**** You Like Me Too Much**  
**Nombre de la Autora: LoathingThee**  
**Pareja:**** Bella/Edward**  
**Número de palabras: 2.035 palabras**  
**Rating/Advertencias: K+**

**.**

**You Like Me Too Much**

**(Te gusto mucho)**

**Por LoathingThee**

**.**

_Cause you like me too much and I like you…_

Ella se sentía idiota. Con sus auriculares puestos, ella estaba escuchando esa canción de Los Beatles.

No era su canción preferida.

Más bien, nunca había podido entender ese sentimiento. El de estar segura de que alguien la amase tanto como ella lo haría. ¿Era posible olvidar las inseguridades e incertidumbres por un momento para ver el sentir de los demás? No parecía tarea fácil.

Y la cantaba en voz baja.

Si, igualmente, nadie la iba a escuchar. Ella era invisible. O por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía.

Estaba sentada en un banco, en el parque de enfrente de su escuela. El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos, ya casi era la hora de entrar. Miró los pequeños grupitos que se formaban, grupos a los que ella no pertenecía. Reían. Hablaban. Discutían. Otros frenéticamente releían resúmenes de las pruebas por venir.

Era otoño. El sol templado la iluminaba a través de las hojas doradas del álamo. Cerró los ojos, viendo la parte interior de sus párpados de un suave anaranjado.

La música no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para tapar el ruido de las hojas secas crujir. Tampoco tapaba el leve bullicio de los demás. Pero, concentrándose sólo en lo que no la deprimía, logró bloquear sus voces.

_I really do._

Podría haber sido parte de su imaginación. Es más, estaba más que segura, convencida, de que lo que esa voz cantaba no había sido más que una especie de sueño.

Un dulce y melodioso sonido llegó a sus oídos, volviéndole imposible escuchar nada de lo demás. Una voz masculina, pero increíblemente suave, aterciopelada, cantó una de las frases de la canción.

Por unos segundos, las notas resonaron en su mente, y, cuando todo se hubo callado, el ruido de todo, que antes había sido fácil de ignorar, se apoderó de su atención, volviéndose insoportable. Abrió los ojos de repente.

Apagó su reproductor de música lentamente, y giró su cabeza hacia los lados. Todos seguían igual. Nadie estaba mirándola, como era de esperarse. No había rastro del dueño de aquella voz, no recordaba una voz tan especial entre las de sus compañeros. Lo que la tachó de ficticia.

Aún así, hubiera sido imposible olvidársela.

Se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar. Disfrutando cada segundo el crujido de las hojas sobre el asfalto, se dispuso a entrar a la escuela.

Los últimos meses, desde el comienzo de las clases hasta aquel día, habían sido intrascendentales. Sí, esa era la palabra. Todo había sido una larga sucesión de días prácticamente idénticos, sin luces ni sombras, desde que su mejor amiga se había ido. Alice, esa brillante chispa de alegría era la que se encargaba que la vida de Bella no fuera tan monótona.

Pero ella ahora no estaba en la ciudad. Su madre había conseguido trabajo en otro estado y se habían ido. Sus llamadas eran constantes, y Bella, para no hacer sufrir a nadie, bien ocultaba su casi moribundo estado de ánimo.

De ahí en más, su aislamiento de las personas de su edad había sido completo. Nada de lo que sucedía le llegaba.

En eso, ella ya se había acomodado en su lugar en la clase de biología. Eran muy pocos en esa clase, y ella podía reservarse una mesa para dos personas sólo para ella.

Ausentemente, miró al vacío, mientras el salón se iba llenando.

La sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz del profesor:

–Buenos días, clase, tenemos noticias. El profesor Varner se jubiló, y sus alumnos de la clase de biología van a unirse a nuestra clase, ya que son sólo diez.

Y dicho esto, un grupo de estudiantes entraron al aula.

–Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?

Bella levantó la vista.

Era la voz.

Muda, asintió.

El joven falsamente sonrió. Bella no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Abrumada, miró hacia el frente.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes… ¡como si fuera fácil olvidarse de semejante persona!

–No pensé que nos fuésemos a encontrar otra vez –creyó ella oírle decir.

¿Otra vez?

No se aventuró en preguntar en voz alta.

– ¿Edward Cullen? –llamó el profesor, que estaba tomando asistencia.

–Presente –murmuró él, tratando de no llamar la atención.

El profesor dio su clase.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra.

¿Por qué ella lo ignoraba? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía bien.

Sonó la campana. Ella recogió sus cosas pausadamente y se retiró. Él no se movió, por más que ella ni lo miró.

El resto de las clases pasaron como ya era cotidiano. Ella se sentaba al lado de algún compañero casi desconocido, o bien, sola. Los profesores la trataban bien, nadie la molestaba. Ella pasaba sin dejar rastros.

Por segunda vez en el día, se colocó los auriculares de su reproductor en los oídos. Al sentir _You Like Me Too Much,_ cambió bruscamente de canción. Le recordaba a ese tal Edward Cullen. Y ella definitivamente no deseaba pensar en él.

Siguió su camino a casa de su padre. Una fresca brisa le azotaba las mejillas, anunciándole ya el fin definitivo de su amado verano. Abrazó los libros que llevaba en sus brazos contra su pecho, para protegerse del inminente frío que se aproximaba.

Tirando sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio que estaba en un rincón de su pequeño cuarto, puso música y se dispuso a hacer su tarea.

A la hora de la cena, cuando Charlie, su padre, llegó, él le preguntó cómo había estado su día.

–Como de costumbre –fue su inexpresiva respuesta.

Esa mañana no escuchó su música. Por precaución dejó su reproductor en casa. Sólo le traía a la mente cosas en las que no quería pensar. La brisa de ayer a la tarde se había transformado en un viento con todas las letras.

¡Con qué facilidad llevaba el viento a las hojas caídas! Esas hojas, que ayer, en su corta existencia de unos pocos meses, resultaban vitales, hoy estaban en el suelo, y mañana serían reemplazadas. Su inseguridad la llevaba a comparar su vida con aquella del cambiante follaje de los árboles. Mas no podía evitarlo, simplemente, no podía.

Su lenta caminata había hecho que se le haga tarde para su primera clase. Sin tiempo para divagar, entra a su salón en el momento justo antes del comienzo de la lección. Su asiento estaba vacío.

Tomó lugar, con precaución de que sus útiles no traspasasen la mitad del pupitre, con miedo, o tal vez esperanza, de que alguien reclamase ese lugar.

Eso no sucedió.

Esa mitad de la mesa estuvo sin ser ocupada ese día. Tampoco nadie la tocó el día siguiente. Ni el otro. No había rastro de él. No volvió a escuchar su voz.

Ella siguió sin desparramar sus pertenecías en el banco. Llegó a pensar que nada de lo que había pasado aquel día realmente había sucedido. Sin embargo, todos los días de su ausencia el profesor Banner, mientras tomaba asistencia, preguntaba por el misterioso Edward Cullen. Nunca nadie dijo nada. O por lo menos, ella fue la que no escuchó nada.

Tras un fin de semana sin sucesos, Bella se dirigió a la clase de biología para darse cuenta de que, luego de tres días y un fin de semana, ese asiento vacío estaba ahora ocupado. Ocupado por Edward Cullen, y una luminosa sonrisa.

Antes de que ella pudiera sentarse, él se paró y se presentó:

–Hola, soy Edward –sonriendo amigablemente.

Asintió a modo de saludo y murmuró entre labios su propio nombre.

¿Qué le pasaba?, no pudo evitar preguntarse. ¿Por qué era ahora tan amable cuando antes lo único que había hecho era ignorarla? Pero su subconsciente no pudo evitar añadir que él, al principio, no la había ignorado, sino le había estado prestando atención, ya que sólo así podría él haberse dado cuenta de cuál era la canción que ella cantaba.

Por su parte, él, al ver que ella no daba muestras de querer hablar, optó por dedicarse a su trabajo.

La campana sonó. Ella, un poco sobresaltada, comenzó a recoger sus cosas en silencio, y antes de que pudiera frenarlo, su lápiz rodó sobre el laminado de la mesa y cayó sobre el blanco suelo haciendo más ruido del que ella hubiera esperado. Edward, que, para pesar de ella, la estaba observando, se apuró en recogerlo. Se lo ofreció con una sonrisa diferente. Una sonrisa tímida, como si fuese inseguro.

–Gracias –ella dijo mientras lo tomaba. Trató de sonreír un poco.

–De nada, Bella –repuso él, con intención de marcharse.

Sin que ella lo planee ni lo piense, las palabras se escaparon de sus labios:

– ¿Por qué faltaste los otros días?

Mientras él se disponía a responder, caminaron juntos hacia sus próximas clases.

–Cuando estaba por entrar al salón de clase el martes, me llamó mi padre para decirme que al día siguiente iríamos a visitar mi abuela, que vive en un pueblo no muy cercano. Y eso me puso un poco de mal humor –sonrió con culpa.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –Bella se sorprendió por lo confiada que estaba por aventurarse a formular preguntas.

–Ahh, no. Eso no… –respondió él en broma.

Al punto en que ella estaba por quejarse, el extrañamente animado Edward se metió por un pasillo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Bella estuvo todo el resto de la clase pensando en él, por mucho que intentase de evitarlo. Su mente repasaba sus últimas palabras, su sonrisa enigmática. ¿A qué se debía el repentino enojo por la visita a su abuela? Se imaginó descabelladas ideas y conclusiones de porqué abandonar cinco días la ciudad le molestaría a él.

Instantáneamente, se frenó a sí misma. ¿Por qué ella debía preocuparse? Mas no podía evitarlo. Hacía mucho que nadie se fijaba en ella, que nadie se molestaba en dirigirle un par de palabras, una sonrisa. No podía subestimar tampoco su apariencia, no era que de verdad le importase, pero, en serio, ¿alguien así fijarse en ella?

¡Fijarse en ella! Se rió en voz alta. Como si hablarle un poco fuera una propuesta de matrimonio.

Como si él pensase en ella una milésima parte de lo que ella pensó en él estos últimos días.

Sonó la campana de salida irrumpiendo en su cabeza. Ella se acomodó, y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del edificio escolar. En el bolsillo de su campera, rebuscó su reproductor de música, pero no lo encontró. Bufó inaudiblemente.

– ¡Bella Swan! –creyó ella escuchar.

¿La estaba llamando alguien? Dudoso. Siguió caminando sin voltearse, cuando algo le rozó el brazo.

– ¿Edward? –preguntó.

– ¿Te pensabas que te iba dejar ir sin haber respondido tu pregunta?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que desde que te vi cantando esa canción de Los Beatles me diste curiosidad. Cuando vi que podía sentarme junto a ti en clase, aproveché mi oportunidad, por más que sabía que iba a tener que esperar por lo menos cinco días para conocerte mejor –habló él mientras ella seguía mirando hacia el frente.

– ¿Me viste cantando? Yo pensaba que era invisible –preguntó ella sin darle importancia, como si fuese indiferente a todo lo que él había dicho. Ese era un sistema de autoprotección que había desarrollado con el tiempo, el de hacerte inmune a todo lo que te puedan decir, que nada le llegue profundo, para que nada la pudiese herir.

– ¿Invisible? Créeme que eres lo contrario a invisible.

Ella volteó a mirarlo.

– ¿Y si no te creo? –lo desafió.

–Cree lo que quieras, pero recuerda: _It's nice when you believe me_ (_es lindo cuando me crees_) –cantó él con esa delicada voz.

Y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sentimientos como en _You Like Me Too Much_ eran posibles. Y que Los Beatles eran más grandes que ella, y que lo que ella había pensado.

Porque ellos eran cuatro.

.


End file.
